five_night_at_freddyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Kira777333/Family Freddy Featbear Pizza cz.25
Ze względuna to, że mam mało czasu to najpewniej dokończę to z niedzielę. ________________________________________ "You look at me?" 23:40pm aktywność: 6 Przyjaciele znowu byli w pracy. Animatroniki były o wiele mniej aktywne niż zeszłej nocy. Mimo to zachowywali czujność. Maria co jakiś czas zaglądała do zaszytu Kiry żeby dowidzieć się czegoś więcej. Niestety znaczna większość zeszytu była zaszyfrowana nieznanym jej kodem. Bardziej niż rozszyfrowanie kodu interesowało ją z tąd ona to wszystko wiedziała. Zeszyt zawierał dokładne plany prawie wszystkich Animatroników i ich części, schematy ich poruszania, ale najciekawsze były kody do ich systemu. Gdyby mieli okazje je wpisać mogliby przeprogramować Animatroniki! Jej rozmyślania nad tym jak mogliby je wpisać przerwał Jo. - Hej patrzcie na to - Jo Widok z kamery przedstawiał Dark Kitty która wyglądała jakby się z kimś kłuciła. Ken był tego pewien w końcu słyszał, że na kogoś krzyczy nie rozumiał jednak do końca co mówi. - Z kim ona się kłóci? - Ken - Chwila... - Jo Jo zaświecił światło (jak w FNaF2) które zaskoczyło Dark Kitty. Ona i jak się okazało Springtrap zasłonoli oczy. Springtrap ukrył się w cieniu, a oczy Kitty stały się czerwone. Podszkoczyła i pazurami rozwaliła kamere. Niczym Foxy zaczeła biec do biura po drodze popychając i przewracając napotkane Animatroniki. Nawet nie zajrzała do Kącika Nagród. Wkrótce znalazła się koło biura. Zamknęli drzwi, ale ona i tak kręciła się pod szybą wciąż z czerwonymi oczami. 00:00pm aktywność: 12 - Długo będziesz tu tak stać - Ken Kitty w odpowiedzi pokazała mu fuck you. - Ej co to jest?! - Bob W kącie pokoju lewitował Shadow Animatronik jakiego wcześniej nigdy nie widzieli. Miał tak jak inne świecące oczy i zęby, ale również kształt Dark Kitty i świcące białe plamy prawie na całym ciele. - Twoja znajoma? - Ken Kitty: Najlepsza. Shadow Animatronik polewitował w stronę stołu. Wyraźnie zalerzało jej na zeszycie. Maria widząc to szybko go zabrała bo wiedziała, że jest wiele wart i może im pomóc. Kitty wkurzona kopneła z obrotu szybę która cała popękała. - Oddaj jej tej zeszyt! - Bob - Nie! On nam może pomóc! - Maria - Niepomoże jeśli zginiemy! - Jo Maria podeszła do szyby za którym stała Kitty gotowa ją rozwalić. - Na prawdę chcesz nas zabić dla tego zeszytu który i tak ci się nie przyda, a nam może uratować życie? Nie wierzę. Byłaś moją ulubienicą. Dzięi tobie teraz jestem najlepszą tancerką w liceum! - oczy Kitty znowu były normalne - Nawet teraz kiedy wszyscy próbują nas zabić w tym ostatnio ty ja wciąż uważałam cią na moją przyjaciółkę! Jeśli chcesz nas zabić za ten zeszyt o zabij, ale tylko mnie - podeszła do drzwi, otworzyłą je i wyszła - bo byłoby mi zbyt ciężko żyć wiedząć, że jesteś taka jak reszta. Kitty popatrzyła na Marie. Przypomniało się jej jak kilka lat temu razem tańczyły, bawiły się. Maria również była jej ulubienicą. Wbre wszystkiemu co robiła nigdy nie chciała jej skrzywdzić. Odwuciła się i zaczeła odchodzić. Jednak Shadow Animatronik nie zamierzała odpuścić. Zaryczała mrożąc krew w rzyłach i rzuciła się na Marie. Momentalnie przed Marią staneła Dark Kitty, a Shadow dosłownie weszła w jej ciało. Kitty upadła na kolana trzymając się za brzuch bo właśnie w to miejsce uderzyła Shadow. - Kitty! - Maria podeszła do niej ta jednak ją odepchneła. Urzywając pazurów napisała na ścianie: Kod Cezara. Maria od razu zrozumiała o co chodzi. Potem pokazła jej, że mam wejść do biura i tak też zrobiła. Kitty dopiero teraz zobaczyła "zgromadzenie" na końcu korytarza. Wstrykneła palcami,a "towarzystwo" przestraszył Shadow Bonnie i Shadow Foxy. Kitty się zaśmiała i zgarbiona, wciąż trzymając się za brzuch poszła do Dancing Room. - Co to miało być? - Bob - Nie wiem, ale teraz się dowiem - Maria wzieła komórkę i zaczeła tłumaczyć zaszyfrowany zeszyt. _________________________________ Ten fragment chciała napis w nowej części, ale się rozmyśliłam. Jest to rozmowatego "zgromadzenia". Potraktujcie to jako premie. Dwie części za 0 zł :D "Przełamanie lodów?" ToyChica: Kitty chyba jest szybsza od ciebie Foxy. Foxy: Żarty sobie robisz? Nikt nie jest szybszy ode mnie. Bonnie: Po za nią. Foxy: Zamknij się. Zmierzę się kiedyś z nią w wyścigu i wtedy wam to udowodnie. ToyFreddy: Jeśli uda ci się ją na to namówić to będzie cud. Ona zadaje się tylko z Shadowami i z tym Zombie. Springtrap: Ja mam imie. Wszystkie Animatroniki się przestraszyły a ToyFreddy aż się przewrócił. ToyFreddy: Przepraszam ja... ja... Springtrap: Spokojnie nic się nie stało. Podaje mu rękę i pomaga wstać. ToyChica: Co się w ogóle stało, że jest taka wkurzona? Springtrap: Mam dla was radę. Nie ruszajcie niczego co ona lubi. W tym momencie Kitty wali w szybę. Bonnie: Nie wiedziałem, że jest taka silna. Ta szyba ma kilka centymertów grubości. Springtrap: Jeszcze wiele rzeczy o niej nie wiecie. Foxy: Na przykład co? Springtrap: Gdyby chciała pozabijała by ich w kilka minut. ToyChica: A teraz niby nie chce? Springtrap: Jeszcze nie. Bonnie: A propo to jak się nazywasz? Springtrap: Możecie do mnie mówić Springtrap. ToyChica: Springtrap? Ciekawe imie. Teraz Maria wychodzi do Kitty ToyFreddy: Oho porzałuje tego. Foxy: Dlaczego jeszcze nic jej nie zrobiła? Springtrap: Bo nie jest taka jak wy. Foxy: Aż tak bardzo się nie różnimy. Springtrap: A możecie chodzić za dnia? Bonnie: Zaraz... co?! Shadow Animatronik wchodzi w ciało Kitty. Chica: Co się dzieje? Springtrap: Nic dobrego. Bonnie: Wracając do tematu. Ona może swowodnie chodzić za dnia?! Jumpscer Shadow Bonniego i Shadow Foxyiego. Wszystkie Animatroniki się przewracają. Bonnie: Co to było?! Springtrap: Jeden z uroków skończenia osiemnastki. ToyFreddy: Idzie tu. Springtrap co robimy? Springtrap: Myślę, że wszyscy znamy już na to odpowiedz. Podnieśli się i zaczeli uciekać. _____________________________________ '''SrebrnaStal: '''jesteś na dobrym tropie z imieniem, ale kieruj się bardziej na północny-wschód. Ja imienia na razie nie zdradze. Ciekawią mnie też twoje pozostałe teorie dotyczące tego dlaczego Kitty tak bardzo się wkurzyła na Springtrapa. '''Plushtrapek: '''to jeszcze nie ta sytuacja. Skupiłeś się na wydarzeniach sprzed kilku częśći a wyjaćnienie jest o wiele bliżej. Ale cieszy mnie to, że tak dobrze znasz fabułę mojej historii. Myślę, że powinniście połączyć siły dlatego pomyślcie razem i z innymi na mojej tablicy nad odpowiedziami. A i potrzebuję waszej pomocy na moim fb Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania